CommanderOtisGriffin
Biography CommanderOtisGriffin joined BUK in the days of JohnHClark's administration, as a member of the British Loyalist Party. A member of the Leadership of the party, PhalanxSoldaten, made him the leader of their paramilitary wing, the Stewards. As Steward Commander, he began creating maps for the Loyalists to use and train on for the protection o f rallies. However, this came to an end after a dispute with the Deputy Leader of the Loyalist Party, and Griffin was swiftly demoted to Steward. Regardless, he carried on protecting rallies for the party, and at said rallies he met Kryszt, BritannicEgmo and JeremyHClark for the first time. Griffin left a week or two later due to work in groups where he had greater responsibilities, but the ascendance of the British Loyalist Party into power convinced him to return, again joining the Stewards under Prime Minister Kryszt. He quickly became known in the debates channel, after asking the Labour leader if he was a marxist, which prompted the Labour leader to accuse Griffin of being a paedophile, before leaving the group completely. This earned Griffin the rank of "Distinguished member" within the party. Later on, Griffin attending a Grenadier Guards training and passed, joining the British Army as a guard at Buckingham Palace. While a Steward, Australia declared war on BUK, which led to a series of terrorist actions by Australians. The Stewards were then mobilised as a legal militia, and they were deployed in the streets, including CommanderOtisGriffin. This is where he defended London from Australian forces with the BA and LE. After the Prime Minister stepped down and the ousting of his successor, the failed revolution resulted in a dictatorship led by the mods and the King, and then the British Loyalist Party was banned. Losing all hope, Griffin left BUK. Months later, Griffin rejoined and founded the Right-wing Populist and Nationalist "British Unionist Party", gaining 45 members within the first 4 days. This was when he was considered to be the most controversial, after his statement that he "doesn't want Britain to be an Islamic Theocracy". However, a slander campaign launched by media companies and the Deputy Prime Minister, claiming the party was "racist", led to a loss of support for the party, which led to Griffin deciding to merge with the Conservative Party under OswaldMontgomery. It was revealed after leaving the Conservative Party that Griffin found working under OswaldMontgomery very difficult, citing how he "had to tell Oswald when he was being a d*ckhead", and that "there were times when I made decisions for him because he couldn't bloody make the right ones". He was known to be friendly with the Imperial Party leadership during this time. After the trial of OswaldMontgomery and his fall from leadership from the party, Griffin led an unsuccessful campaign to be Conservative Leader, instead landing as Deputy Leader. However, unsatisfied with the course of the party, he left the Conservative Party to stand as an Independent Candidate, stating that "the Conservative Party is no longer Conservative, or right-wing". He was heavily critical of all other parties. Griffin's political campaign was largely about maintaining free-market capitalism and the rejection of socialism, accusing the Labour party of being "borderline Communist". In the December Election, he got roughly 12% of the vote, yet only got one seat due to him being an independent candidate. After forming a union with the Green Party, he co-founded the British National Party with BritannicEgmo, and agreed to prop up a Conservative Government out of fears that the Liberal leader, Klevsoni, would become Prime Minister. Griffin maintains that Klevsoni is a socialist. Currently, he is the Secretary of State for Culture, Media and Sport, and a Corporal in the British Army as well as a Member of Parliament.